Spike
by EricaCutler-MeaganCutler
Summary: This is about Spike, this is a marysue. I had to fix some stuff and I messed up, so I have to repost this story. The Rating might be off. Enjoy. Also feedback is welcomed. Let me know if the rating should be changed.
1. In The Beginning

My sister wrote this a while ago, and I really liked it so I asked if I could put it on here, and she told me I could.

Also we own nothing about Angel or Buffy.

She owns Meagan (Mega), and really that's about it.

* * *

The sky was dark and the rain beat down like hundreds of stinging needles. Metal hit metal that echoed through the ally way, but the warriors battled. The sounds of metal hitting metal echoed through the alleyway as the warriors fought on. Even over the sounds of demons sent from the darkest reaches of hell you could hear the battle raging. A tall dark haired warrior swings his sword that easily removed the head of the closest demon.

Inside his head he turned over a thought, _this is crazy we can't win this why should we keep trying?_

As if reading his mind the bleached blonde fighter came to his side. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, but said spiting blood in a British accent, "Angel, Gunn is down and I don't know where Illyria is."

Angel looked around, so many bodies already covered the once empty ally. Then he spotted the body of his fallen friend the only human body for miles. He made his way to Gunn giving anything in this path a quick death. The demons were thinning out, but their threat was still fresh in the air.

"Spike, Watch my back!" Angel yelled as he lean over Gunn.

Spike cut a demon in half and said, "You know it's bloody hard to fight a whole nest of these buggers and still watch your back end." A wicked smile spread across Spike's demonic faces.

Angel was not in the mood for Spike's jokes so he quickly ignored him. Angel looked at Gunn, knowing that Spike would do his job. "Hey Gunn, can you hear me?"

Gunn opened his eyes and looked up at Angel, "Yeah bro, I can hear ya. I'm sorry I couldn't do more…I shoulda been more careful."

Angel could hear Gunn's heart trying to replace the blood he had lost. It was a losing battle just like this one, but Angel knew he wouldn't give up no matter how hopeless it got. Angel smiled and looked up. "Don't die yet Gunn this show just got started." Angel picked up his sword and put on his demonic face. "Spike lets hunt!"

Spike turn to see that Angel spirits had lifted. Spike chuckled as the two vampires stood back to back over Gunn's morally injured body, intending to fight until the sun came up. Finally Spike killed the last demon in the ally. There wasn't a spot on either vampire that didn't hurt. All the demon bodies, vampire dust, and the little blood that Gunn had lost where fouling up the air.

Spike looked around as the ally became quite, "I can't believe we bloody did it. God, I need a drink."

Angel looked about not convinced that it was over this was too easy. "I'm going to kill that bitch for leaving. Who the hell dose she think she is?"

Spike put the tip of the sword on the ground and turned to face Angel, "All on like 'I want vengeance.' What a load of crap that was." Angel turned to face Spike when a loud explosion filled the end of the Ally. They both looked as a larger horde of demons came charging at them, "You've got to be kidding." Spike said not at all in the mood.

"Come on Spike, I thought you liked killing stuff?" Spike made a mocking expression as he walked to Angel's side.

Standing their watching the demon advance Spike said, "We're really not going to make it this time, are we? Not like when Buffy said 'we might not make it through' and everyone did in the end…well except me of course."

Angel looked at Spike. Finally after all of these years he understood what made Spike keep going. "We'll get through, Spike, somehow…that's what we always do. Then afterwards we'll…have a party?"

Spike looked at Angel and smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Angel and Spike raised their weapons. They charged towards the army of demons sent to kill them. The last stand of the Champions the vampires with souls fighting for their redemption to the bitter end…or so they thought. A large blinding light engulfed the ally, the demons, Angel, and Spike along with the countless bodies scattered about. It wasn't the sun. The light was unnatural and it warmed the heroes giving them a happy feeling, not a burning feeling like the sun would have. After the light faded there was only blackness.

&

Spike woke in a really, bright, white room. It almost looked like the Initiative, well plus a bed and a large cup of blood on a nightstand. Spike looked around no windows, no doors how in hell did he get here, where ever here was. Spike got up and looked around the room. It wasn't much, just big enough for the bed and to walk around and everything was white or creamed colored. _I must stick out like blood on a wedding dress._ He thought to himself went he looked down at his clothe he noticed they where missing. So not only was he stuck in an unknown place but also he was doing it in his birthday suit.

"This is bloody brilliant." Spike sat on the bed and pulled the sheets over his mid-section.

He grabbed the cup and looked at it. If this place were like the Initiative the blood would be drugged. Spike looked at the cup and if talking to it said, "I bet this is hell, I've been a naughty boy. Maybe they make hells up for people like me. You know stick me in a white box, nude, with a cup of blood to comfort me. Sounds about right." He drank the cup's context in one large gulp and tossed the cup aside.

He pulled the sheets over himself and lied down. He knew with the lights he'd never get any sleep but lied there anyway to tired and sore to do much of anything else.

&

When he woke the lights had gone out, though the room still had an eerily glow to it. Spike looked at the nightstand and the cup had return full of warm blood. He grabbed it and took a sip; someone must have come in while he was sleeping. He got up and wrapped the sheet around himself toga style.

_If someone came in here there must be a way out! _He thought to himself as he gently pounded on the walls.

Across from the bed he found the smallest of cracks making a door like shape. It was almost impossible to see even with his sharp eyesight. Spike walked over to the nightstand and finished off the blood. Who knows what's on the other side, he put the cup down and charged towards the door putting all of his strength into it. He prepared for the pain that ramming the door would cause, right as he was about to make contact the wall vanished and Spike fell into darkness. Spike finally hit the ground it wasn't as bad as the time that crazed Slayer tossed him out that window, but pretty close. Spike pushed himself up and looked around, he had landed in the apartment that Lindsey had given him. Pulling his sore body to the couch he sat up and took another good look around. He looked down to see that the sheets where gone and he was back in his jeans, black shirt, and duster.

"Bloody Hell, What the hell is going on? You stupid…" The front door to the apartment opened and Angel walked in.

Angel looked just as lost and confused as Spike felt. "Spike do you still keep hard liquor around?"

Spike nodded and pointed to the kitchen, "Yeah, in the thing next to the stove."

Angel walked to the kitchen and got a large bottle and two glasses, "Thought you could use some too." Angel said pouring Spike and himself a glass.

"Bloody Hell I do." Spike took the glass from Angel and took a drink.

Angel sat on the couch and took a sip. Spike looked at Angel, "What happened?"

Angel finished his drink then said, "I haven't a clue. I do know that; Gunn is alive; he's at the hospital and should be ok to go home tomorrow. Wolfram and Hart is gone. The building is now a non-evil law firm, and that's about it for now."

Spike finished off his drink and got up, still sore. "Well I just got back I think. Found myself in a white box till I tried to break out." Spike looked around, "found myself here then you walked in."

Angel got up, "It's cool we'll figure it all out." The front door closed, Angel and Spike turned to see Connor juts standing there, Angel walked over to him. "Connor are you…"

Connor put his hand up, "I'm fine, and everything is fine. You guys did it you saved the world. A lot has been going on. Gunn and I have been working things out; umm… Illyria got us a new office so we can still fight the good fight. Slowly but surely we'll get things back to normal." Angel and Spike had blank not still sure what's going on looks. Connor gave up and said, "Fine I'll show you." He tossed a ring of keys at Spike, "Apartment, car, back door, and front door to the new office. Your car is parked in the underground car port from the back room." Connor pointed to a door that wasn't there before and he walked out.

Spike looked at the keys then to Angel, "Car, keys to the building, looks like his champion is in charge." Spike walked towards the door and opened it, inside was a ladder that lead down.

"Champions first, Spike!" Angel said with a hard tone.

"Right by me." Spike answered back as he made his way down.

Down in the carport was a new model car; it looked much like the black viper Angel use to have back at Wolfram and Hart. Spike headed towards the driver's side when Angel stopped him, "I don't think so, I'm driving."

Spike, still a little off, handed Angel the keys and walked to the passenger side. There was a note on the dashboard:

_**Spike,**_

_**This is your new car as a welcoming gift to the New Angel's Investigation team. This will be the only car you get so don't crash it. The windows are tainted to keep you from dusting in the sun. The back can be laid down or moved out for storage room. Hope you enjoy.**_

The letter wasn't signed but Spike didn't really care, "Cool new car for me! Feeling like a hero already."

A wicked smile filled his face until Angel said, "I got one just like it…but it's got brown leather not black."

Spike was truly pissed as Angel drove out of the carport. The new office was almost on the other end of town. Spike was glad for the new car, without it he would have to walk and even for him it was a little far. There was an underground carport there too, Angel parked the car and they headed up the stairs. The first floor was large almost two stories tall. The over all color theme of the room was dark purples, red and forest green. It was set up like it was an old movie theater. To the right of the front door where was a desk with a computer, phone, and lots of papers scattered about, it look as if it use to be a snack bar. To the left was a circle of comfy looking chairs and a coffee table. In the back was a hallway that was dotted with doors. Spike bet they opened up to large rooms with a big white screen and about a dozen rows of seats. Before the hall way of doors was a flight of stairs that lead to a catwalk that overhung the front desk. The doors that lined the walk had names on them. Spike could see one of the doors had his name in red writing William the Bloody A.K.A. Spike. Spike was about to go check out his new office when Illyria and Connor walked up to them.

"Glad your both here now." Connor said welcoming them to the new office.

Illyria tilted her head and blankly stared at Spike and Angel.

"Hey, where the hell did you go when we where risking our necks in that alleyway, Smurfgirl?" Spike yelled at Illyria.

She snapped her face to Spike and looked at him, "We wouldn't have won in our current state. Gunn told me where to find help. So I went for it. You wouldn't have survived without it." She gently turned her head to look at Connor as if making sure what she said was right.

Connor nodded and Illyria walked to the hallway of doors. Angel and Spike where still confused, "Where did she go for help, Connor?" Angel asked.

Connor shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know for sure. Gunn knows, but he won't be here until tomorrow. There is still a lot of stuff I don't know. We are still looking for help around here." Connor turned and looked around. "Why don't you two look around I have to call home." Connor went behind the desk and reached for the phone.

Before Angel could say anything Spike headed to his office. Spike opened his office door and saw an almost empty office. A desk, with a chair, and a file cabinet filled the room. Spike closed the door and went to sit in his chair.

Spike spun around in the chair, _this is great, a place where I belong!_ This was one of the happiest moments Spike has had in a long time.

The door open and Angel was standing in the doorway, "How dose it feel?"

Spike smiled, "It's great." He stood up, "A place for my coat there." He pointed to a place on the wall by the door. Then looked around, "The whites got to go…maybe black or red, or both." He walked back to his desk. "I think I'll try and get a crypt to put behind my desk. You think the floor can handle the weight?" Spike was acting like a kid in a candy store.

Angel smiled, "And I thought I was getting out of hand about what to do to with my office." Angel walked in and joined Spike next to his desk. "There is still a lot we need to get together before we can open. I got Illyria to get my books and other stuff from the old office. We don't need it, but I'd like a secretary." Spike looked at Angel. "As long as it's not Harm." Angel agreed, as they when over other important items they would need.


	2. A Little Bar & An Old Friend

Spike spun around in his office chair taking in the view. The once white walls where now black with red dripping from the ceiling. Behind Spike's desk was an old stone crypt with black Celtic designs on its side. Spike stood up and walked towards the front door; he grabbed his coat from the stone demon claw sticking out of the wall next to the door. Outside his office Spike looked at the active below. Illyria, Connor and Gunn where bringing in boxes full of books, some were from Angel's personal collection some from an unknown supplier. One of the theater rooms was gutted and turned into a library another was turned into a training room full of weapons and padding for the non--vampires. Spike jumped from the catwalk and landed behind the front desk, he ducked hopping not to be seen. Last thing I want is to be spotted and forced to do work. He thought as he made his way to the underground carport, he made it and headed to his car. There was this new bar in town and Spike as protector of this city was obligation to investigate this new area, and make sure the drinks were safe. Spike Smiled as he blazed out of the carport. The bar was about 3 blocks from the office with Vampire parking in the back. Spike parked and headed in. It was a small hole in the wall place. A stage with a karaoke setup, four tables stood in front of the stage with a bar lining the back wall. Spike headed to the bar and took a stool. As the night started in more people came in. Some took seats other stood around chatting about their day drinking their sorrows away. The bar tender was a human female Spike could tell from her smell and the face she gave when he asked for a bloody Mary without Mary. She walked to the back.

Suddenly a familiar voice filled the air. "If you don't know what kind of blood they want, then ask sweetykins."

Spike leaned over the bar and saw him. Tall and green, and still wearing awful colored shirts, it was Lorne.

Spike smiled and yelled, "Hey, Green Bean, I'm on a human free diet."

Lorne looked at Spike, he looked back at the girl and said something to her then when to Spike.

"Bloody human." Spike said as Lorne stood behind the bar across from him.

"Hey, what brings you here sunshine?" Lorne asked as Spike looked around.

"So this hoppin' joint is yours? Nice Music, alcohol, it's a chipper spot." Lorne moved uncomfortable as the bartender brought Spike a darkened beer bottle full of pig blood.

"I told Angel not to come looking for me it's over." Lorne said looking worried, all he wanted was to get sucked back in the game.

"Angel isn't looking for you. I head about this place from the street, looking for a close bar that I could get away to when I was feeling a bit peckish." Spike looked back at Lorne, "Angel is reopening his helping the helpless biz."

Lorne nodded as Spike took a drink, "So they're not looking for me…not mad that I ran off?"

Spike finished his drink and shook his demon face off. "It dose seem that way. At lest you told us you were going to chicken off."

Lorne pulled a smile, if Angel would have showed up to would have been ok. Lorne knew Angel couldn't hurt his friends but he knew Spike would in a second. Now that Lorne knew Spike wasn't sent for him he felt better. "So what's everyone been up too these days?" Lorne asked handing Spike another bottle of blood.

Spike took the drink and scoffed, "Same old. Helping people killing vampires and other baddies. Just finished revamping the new place…still looking for help—"

Lorne shot in, "I told you I was out. I just want to run my business not fight evil just heartbreaks and hard days at work."

Spike gave Lorne a what-are-you-talking-about look and Lorne shut up. "I know you made that crystal clear before the big fight. Angel would like a secretary. So if you happen to know a cutesy looking for some work."

Lorne looked up and smile, "I think I do."

Spike turned to see what Lorne was looking at. Then he saw her; her brown hair with black tips was about shoulder length. Spike caught a glimpse of blonde underneath the darker hair. Her hazel eyes showed determination that was familiar. She was healthy looking, something Spike would want to really sink his teeth into…if he still did that kind of thing. Something about her made Spike feel a strange feeling he had only felt around Buffy.

He looked back at Lorne, "Who is she?"

Lorne shook his head, "She a sweetie that comes in every night. I think her name is Meg or something like that."

Spike was about to get up when Lorne stopped him, "Where you going?" Lorne asked.

Spike looked at the girl, "If you think she's interested in working I want to investigate."

Lorne snapped his fingers to get Spike attention, "That's not going to work Sunshine. She may not look it but she is a tough cookie to get to know. And you being a…a vampire might not help."

Spike looked back at Lorne, "If she finds out I'm a vampire." Spike tried to get up again when Lorne stopped him again.

"She'll know before you get off this stool. I don't know how but she knows. Just last night a guy tried to talk to her and we spent the next hour getting him out of the carpet."

Spike looked at the girl she took a seat at one of the booths and ordered a drink from a bartender that was walking the floor. Spike turned to Lorne, "You think she'd really stake me?"

Lorne nodded, "Maybe more. But hey listen I'll talk to her and try and send her your way or to Angel what ever way it works out so…why don't you head back to the nest and tell Angel and the gang. But Spike please don't tell them I'm here I'm not hiding I just want to put my roots a little deeper before I trumpet my return."

Spike nodded and put his money down for this drinks. "Later, then." Spike got up and headed out. He turned and looked at the girl, _don't worry, luv, I'll be back_. He thought as he turned and headed towards his car.


	3. Rules & Secretaries

Spike got a lot of hell for leaving without helping. He sat on the front desk, Angel was leaning against one of the couches, Gunn and Illyria were still going through some boxes, and Connor was half-asleep with homework scattered on the coffee table.

"I was helping I was looking for a place to get information that wasn't a book or a piece of hardware." Spike put his hand on the computer on the desk.

Angel shook his head, "No you weren't, you were sneaking out looking to get drunk, anything to avoid helping us here. Listen Spike if you want to be part of this team were going to have to set rules."

Gunn looked up, "That makes sense. Rules that we All have to follow."

Everyone but sleeping Connor looked at Angel. "What?" Angel asked.

Spike smiled and jumped off the desk saying, "Fine Angel we'll make rules that we all follow, and that means you too. And if a rule is broken for a stupid reason like" Mimicking Angel "I'm the Champion I have my reasons, Blah, Blah, Blah. Something will happen…a punishment."

Angel looked around he knew if Connor was awake he would be on his side. "Fine if a rule is broken that person will be on study duty…for a month."

Illyria looked up then back to Angel, "what if one is already on study duty? Not all here are warriors, what will happen to the ones already trapped here?"

Angel looked at Illyria, "We don't have anyone that's like that. Gunn is a fighter, Conner is strong, Spike and me are Vampires, and you're…well an ancient god thing. We don't have any bookworms, yet."

Illyria looked away with a sad expression. Then she got up and walked to the new library with an arm full of books.

Spike watched her go then looking at Angel and said, "Oh, look now Mr. Champion you made the smurf sad."

Angel looked back at Spike with almost a death glare. Spike jumped back on the desk and pulled out a cigarette.

"I do have some good news. I think I found us a secretary, the bar I went to. I didn't meet her but Lorne--"

Gunn and Angel got looks of shock on their faces "Lorne, where did you find Lorne?" Gunn asked.

Spike put his hand on his neck and said, "I told him I wouldn't give his spot away. I think he still feels a little off about not finishing the good fight. You know." Angel nodded as Spike when on, "she a beauty for sure. She has some kind of demon sense, killed one the other night when he wanted a bite." Spike smile as he cupped his hand to light his cigarette.

Angel closed his eyes and then asks, "How will she get here if you didn't talk to her?" He opened his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

Spike blew a lung full of smoke into the room, "Lorne said he'd talk to her. He still seams like he wants to help just not up close and personal."

Angel stood up and looked around, "Nice going Spike. I talked to a girl the other day about the job, this way we can have options, I think that's good for the day. Everyone get some sleep and we'll work some more tomorrow."

Gunn picked up the box of books and headed to the Library as Angel when to wake Connor. Spike blew out another smoke cloud as he jumped off the desk and headed to the carport. He heard Connor cough as they followed Spike to the carport.

"Do you have to smoke in here, Spike?" Connor asked as they headed down.

Spike was about to blow a lung of smoke at Connor when he got a real death glare from Angel. Spike blew it towards the ground and flicked the cigarette and stepped on it.

"Not if it bothers you, boy." Spike got in his car and headed home.


	4. Meeting Mega

Spike got to his Apartment _why did I let Angel boss me around like that? _Spike walked in and turned some music on. He was in a mood and went to punch the punching bag he had put in. The radio wasn't set to his favorite station it was playing 'what's your name?' by Jesse McCartney. Spike stopped hitting the bag and looked at the radio. He hated this kind of music but it was hitting a note. _What is your name? What's your favorite kind of music? Could things work? _Spike shook the thought away.

"She doesn't know I bloody exist," He said and he went to change the channel.

Before he could change the radio there was a loud knock on the door. Spike turned the radio down _crap I have that new person upstairs; I bet it's them asking me to turn my music off._ Spike walked to the door and opened it. Spike was shocked to see the girl from the bar standing there in black as night pants and a purple bra with a silky black robe over her shoulders.

She looked just as shocked to see him, then her shock turned to something between tired and upset, "Hey listen I usually don't care if you got your music on, but I have to wake early tomorrow so could you know cut it for tonight?" She had a deeper voice than most of the girls he knew.

He leaned on the doorframe. "You're that girl from the bar."

She rolled her eye, "Yeah, want to make something of it?"

Spike shrugged his shoulder, "Not really, unless your planning to stake me. I would really have a problem with that."

She looked confused, "Stake you? Why would I…wait a minute, no it can't be."

Spike smiled as her face ranged between confused to shock to oh crap. "I'm a Vampire." Spike said before she could say anything else.

She shook her head and smiled, "Should have known, music playing all night. Well now that we're all clear I'll-"

Spike stepped in; "I'm not a threat I don't eat humans anymore. I have a soul; I'm on a path of redemption, and so forth. So don't you worry your pretty little head over it."

She looked down then back up at his face. "You're the one that was talking to Lorne earlier."

Spike nodded, "He was an old friend, before we took down Wolfram and Hart."

She shifted her weight and said, "You guys are the ones that took Wolfram and Hart down?"

Spike nodded, "If you'd like to hear about it I'd welcome the company." Spike lifted his arm in a welcoming manner.

She pushed the hair from her face and looked in. "I...I don't know I do have to get up early."

Spike put his arm down and said, "Another time maybe?"

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Maybe…well I better get to bed. Good night…hum…I don't think I got your name."

Spike nodded "Nope names haven't been exchanged."

She seemed to perk up, "I'm Meagan, but I'm called Mega or Meg for short." She reached her had out to shake.

Spike grabbed her hand and kissed it, he smiled as she started to blush, then Spike said, "I'm William."

Mega Smiled, "William, that's a very poetic name. Are you a poetic person…William?"

Spike looked back into his apartment, "Maybe but you have to get up early and I don't think a yes or no would sum it up." He glanced sideways at her.

She shrugged her shoulder; "You have sparked my interest. I'll never sleep now until I know for sure. It's that way it works." Mega walked in and Spike closed the front door.


	5. Beer & Pancakes

Spike and Mega spend the whole night talking. Spike talked more because he lived longer. He was surprised how calm she was, even Buffy wasn't this calm around him. Mega seamed to have total confidence that he wouldn't hurt her. Spike left out details about the more graphical parts of this life and the people that influenced it. But Spike found out that Mega use to live up North in Shasta County. Then after college she moved to Europe for a while, but got stuck with a bad crowd and left for LA. Spike could sit and look at Mega for hours, hear her talk about her life or anything for that matter. Spike took a drink of his beer listening about how hard it was to find a nice place that wasn't over priced.

"But it's a hell of a lot easier to find a place here than back home." She said pointing in a North-ish direction.

She took a drink of the beer Spike gave her earlier. "Ya just got to watch for those big bad." Spike said before taking another drink.

Mega put her beer down and wiped her mouth on her robe, "You mean Vampires and demons? I don't worry about them much."

Spike chuckled and sat up. "You still got to be careful Meg. LA isn't as bad as Sunnydale but it's still up in the ranks."

She looked at Spike and said, "Sunnydale is just a hole in the ground, I heard about it though. I guess the Slayer and a Vampire closed it for good." Mega kicked off her flip-flops and sat cross-legged on Spike's couch.

Spike nodded, "Yeah that Vampire died." Spike looked at Mega and asked a question that's been bugging him all night. "Why aren't you skittish around me? I know you know what I am."

Mega looked down and pulled the hair from her face, "I've always been able to tell, I guess it's like seeing someone's soul." She looked up at him, "But I can only see it in vampires and demons. I can see stuff I can tell if they will hurt me or help. I can't quite explain it."

Spike put his drink down and sat closer to Mega, "Is that why you came and had a few beers with me, but you Killed that big bad at the bar yesterday?"

She looked a little shocked then embarrassed, "You heard about that?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah Lorne told me, I was going to have a word with you, but Lorne gave me the heads up."

Mega moved closer and put her hand on Spike's cheek, "I wouldn't have staked you, William."

Spike grabbed her hand. "I know, luv." Mega leaned on Spike's chest; Spike leaned back welcoming her to cuddle with him. Before he knew it, it was morning and Mega was gone.

Spike got up and grabbed the empty beer bottles and when to toss them when he found a plate of pancakes and a note.

William

I had lot of fun. Thanks for the chance to get to know you; maybe we can do it again. I'm heading to my job interview, but I feel kind of bad about keeping you up all night so I made you pancakes. I hope you enjoy them, See ya later,

I hope.

Love,

Mega

Spike chuckled at the note; _I don't think she quite gets the swing of this Vampire thing. _Spike sat down and ate the pancakes anyway. He washed it down with some beer and grabbed his coat. He would have to stay and help today or Angel would put him on book duty and that's the last thing Spike needed today, after such a wonderful night.


	6. The New Girl At Work

Spike walked in just as the large clock over the front door gonged ten times. Spike looked up and the new addition, "That's going to get old fast."

Then from behind him he heard Angel say, "So is your idea that you can come in whenever you want."

Spike turned and looked at Angel, "Oh piss off, Angel, it just a couple of hours. Anyway I have-"

Angel cut him off, "I don't want to hear it Spike. You'll be here at eight with the rest of us or you'll get study duty, starting at six."

Angel started to walk away and Spike mocked him behind his back. Angel pushed a button on the front desk that gave off a ring throughout the building.

"Oh don't tell me schools started up because I left my #2 pencils at my crypt…back in Sunnydale." Spike said walking to the front desk.

Gunn, and Illyria came from one of the theater rooms, "You called?" Gunn said taking a seat on the back of a couch.

"Yeah I'm glad those bells work." Angel said.

Gunn nodded as Illyria said; "The call is loud and can be heard from everywhere."

Spike pushed the button again and Angel glared at him. Spike looked around and said, "So when I hear the school bell I come running here?"

"Basically." Angel replied.

Spike nodded and pulled out a cigarette but before he could light it Angel pulled it from his mouth, "What the bloody hell you think your doing!?" Spike got up in Angel's face.

Angel just smiled and pushed Spike away, "No Smoking in the build. That includes your office."

Spike regained his balance and glared daggers at Angel, "No bloody way. This isn't right Angel how am I support to help if you wont even let me smoke?"

Angel flicked the unlit cigarette at Spike, "You can smoke Spike, just not inside. And if you try the fire alarm will go off and you'll be on book duty before you know what happened. Oh and when you see Lorne tell him not to bother I hired the girl that interview today."

Spike was about to curse Angel off when he heard a friendly voice from behind Angel; "Man you guys must hate reading."

Angel moved to the side and looked at the speaker, it was Mega; she had dark blue jeans on and a black tank top, with a red button up shirt that was unbutton on.

Angel nodded "Yeah, vampires hate being stuck inside. Um, did you find everything ok?"

She was holding a box and put it on the front desk, "Yeah, I found everything I just…" She stopped and looked at Spike.

Angel followed her gaze and looked at Spike, "Oh, this is Spike he is the other vampire that works here."

Angel returned looking to Mega, "Don't let him push you around and if he tries anything tell someone...or just stake him." Angel smiled and walked off.

After Angel was in his office Spike leaned on the front desk trying not to look at Mega. He watched her pull pictures and stakes out of the box along with other small knickknacks.

"Spike?" She finally said after she was done.

Spike looked up and locked into her hazel eyes. Then he tried to explain, "Well, my real name is William, I…I'm just…called that because…"

Mega picked it up, "You use to stab your victims with railroad spikes?" she crossed her arms still staring at him.

Spike looked down he didn't want her to know about that side of him. But he suddenly felt better when she put her hand on his hand.

Spike looked up and said, "Yeah, that's why, just a silly name that stuck when I was younger."

Mega smiled, "I think its kind of cute." Mega went back to putting her stuff away.

"Cute! It is not suppose to be cute." Spike said as he jumped up and sat cross-legged on the desk facing Mega, "It's suppose to strike fear in the hearts of humans and demons alike."

Mega turned to him and poked him in the chest, "Yeah until you got your soul, now you just a cutie with all bark and no bite."

Spike jumped off the desk and pinned her against a file cabinet. He put his demonic face on and said, "Do I look tame now?"

Mega was a little shocked at first but just smiled and said, "No, but I'm kind of turned on. Dose that count?"

Spike smiled and took a glance around the front room to make sure no one was watching. Then he kissed her, Mega put her arms around him pulling him in closer. Spike could smell her and sense her body temp rising. All of his senses were full of just Mega if she wouldn't have pushed him back he wouldn't have had time to recover before Connor walked in.

Connor stopped at looked at both of them, "Don't tell me the new girl already pissed you off, Spike."

Spike realized he was still bumpy faced, "It's your entire fault I can't smoke, boy." He tried to turn the conversation so Connor wouldn't tell Angel what little he saw.

"Angel is just protective of me. I might be strong, but I'm still mortal…I think."

Spike walked around the desk closer to Connor, "We'll see how mortal you are after I beat the stuffing out of ya."

Connor looked around Spike and smiled; Spike turned and saw Angel standing behind him. Angel uppercut Spike and sent him flying across the room. Spike hit the wall and landed face first on the ground. Spike could taste blood in his mouth. Spike tried to get up when he felt someone grab his arm and help him up, Spike looked and it was Mega. Angel and Connor had confused looks on their faces.

Once Spike was standing on his own Mega walked over to Angel and said, "Oh if you weren't one of my bosses. How could you do that? Spike was just kidding."

Angel shifted his weight put his hands in his pocket and said, "I've learn not to take chances. Threatening each other isn't something a team does, Meagan."

Mega crossed her arms, "Well Angelus, It's clear that you're not a real Team player. Doing things your way and having your buddies doing to stuff you can't stomach. Your supporters wouldn't be happy to hear that you abuse your partner. As I believe you were both given this building to help the helpless?"

Spike stood next to Mega still wiping the blood from his mouth. Connor heard the name Angelus and thought it best if he left.

Angel didn't look happy, "What do you know about our supporters?"

Mega smiled and looked at Spike, "More that I can tell now, But…" She gave Angel a hard look, "If I don't see improvement in your behavior I'll tell them that you're incapable of running things and have its power turned to someone else."

Mega pushed her hair from her eyes and walked back to her desk. Both Angel and Spike watched her.

"And you thought Eve was bad." Spike said straightens him self out and headed to the carport for a smoke.

Angel walked up to Mega's desk and opened his mouth as if to say something when Mega said, "I can't tell you Angel. Not now anyway, I only know about them from a chance meeting about three nights ago."

Angel leaned on the desk and Mega when on, "You set up my interview a week ago. I'm not against you Angel, I'm there fighting with you, but I will tell if you don't straighten up."

Angel rubbed his chin, "Spike is dangerous I can't risk--"

Mega stopped him, "You're still seeing Spike as he was before the Initiative got him before he got his soul. He has changed, I know he is just as dangerous as you are. Now I have work to do."

Angel stood up not liking this sudden shift of power, _All this from hitting Spike? There has to be something I'm not seeing._ "Ok." Angel said and walked to his office.

&

About half an hour later Spike returned to the front office. Mega was sitting there with her head down, filling out some forms. He wanted to talk to her, but thought it would be better to leave her be and head to his office.

Just as he was passing her desk she looked up, "Spike?"

Spike stopped and turn towards her, "I'm really sorry I kind of lost my head. I know you can take care of yourself."

Spike looked at her and her eyes were a bit red, _she's been crying?_ Spike walked around the desk and put his arms around her, "It's alright, luv, Angel been in need for a good talking to…never really been my cup of tea to talk about…stuff."

Mega almost collapsed in Spike's arms, "You don't think he's mad at me do ya?"

Spike sat on the ground with his back to the desk and pulled Mega to join him, "Angel? No he's ever been one to stay mad long. Anyway I think you got his knickers in a bunch when you went on about our supporters."

Mega looked up at Spike, then cuddled deeper into his embrace. "Meg do you really know about them?" Spike asked.

Mega took a deep breath and said, "They're good guys. Don't worry about them, please." Spike rested his head on top of her head. "Ok, luv."


	7. Meeting JessJess

**3 Months Later **

Angel and Spike;Investigation Team had its grand opening. They where now ready to take on the troubles of LA, again. The team sat in the front area waiting for helpless looking for help.

Around noon Lorne came by, "Hey people, I thought you'd need a recharge." He held up 3 pizza boxes.

Connor got up and got the boxes from Lorne, "Thanks Lorne I'm starved." Connor said as he spread them on the coffee table.

Gunn and Illyria grabbed a slice each and began eating.

Angel walked over to Lorne, "Hey."

Lorne was still a bit nerved around Angel, still feeling bad about ditching them, "Hey Angel…I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Angel smiled, "Even if you were, it'd still be ok."

Lorne nodded and smiled, "Super I was a little worried. So how have things been?" Lorne looked around.

Angel shrugged, "Good I guess. Haven't had a case all day; Mega somehow has a connection with our supporters. That's why the sign outside changed, Spike didn't think it was fair that his name wasn't out there."

Lorne nodded, "I was wondering about that. It didn't seam very like you to just put Spike out there. Speaking of Spike where is Sunshine?"

Gunn joined in; "Mega asked him if he'd help her with something. I think they headed to one of the Theater rooms." Gunn said then took another bite of Pizza.

Lorne looked at Gunn then back at Angel, "And your not supervising them?"

Angel got a worried look, "Why would they need supervision?"

Lorne shrugged, "I don't know, you almost have to poor holy water on Spike to get them off each other at the club. I wouldn't mine it so much if I wasn't going for that Family friendly atmosphere."

Angel and Gunn turned to look at the theater room when Spike and Mega walked out. Mega was writing something and Spike had an unlit cigarette in this mouth.

Angel approached, "What the hell is going on?"

Mega looked up and said, "Nothing, why?"

Spike was moving to walk around Angel, but Angel stopped him. "Where do you think your going?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Back up you ponce, I'm going for a smoke." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it up as if showing Angel, "remember can't second-hand indoors." Spike walked around Angel on his way to the carport.

Mega looked around Angel, "Thanks for helping me out Spike!"

Spike turned and saluted, then smiled and continued to the carport. Angel watched Spike walk off then returned to Mega, "What were you looking for that one of us couldn't help you with?" Angel asked forcefully.

Mega chuckled and shook her head, "Putting it that way, nothing. Spike wasn't doing anything and with no cases yet I thought I'd get him to help me with something so he wouldn't cause trouble."

Angel was about to say something when the front door busted open. It wasn't human but it didn't look like a threat. It looked like a female with neon green hair that went almost to her monkey-like tail. She was skinny and tall and she carried a black coffee cup.

"Help me!" She yelled in a high-pitched voice.

Angel and Gunn stood in front of her. She looked around with an almost terrified look.

Angel put his hands up to try and calm her, "Don't worry we wont hurt you. Please tell us what you need help with."

The demon took a deep breath then started talking, but it was like she was trying to explain it all in one breath. She spoke incoherently about hot cocoa, flashy lights and losing something. Everyone was blown away by how fast this creature could talk. It would make a master auctioneer's head spin.

When she was done she said, "I have money. Please help!"

Everyone looked around with confused looks. Gunn was the first to speak; "Can you run by us again?"

The demon girl tilted her head and laughed, "Stupid human." Then she looked at Angel and smiled, "Please help." She made a sad puppy dog face hoping he'd help.

Angel put his hand on her shoulder, "Ok, we'll help, but you're going to have to explain to us what's wrong, but slower, much slower."

She got an annoyed look then started again, "I…JessJess…JessJess…lost…can't…find…Master…cocoa…getting…cold…not…Cold…cocoa…Hot…cocoa."

Connor came over and looked at her, "You're lost and your Master is waiting for their Hot Chocolate, Right?"

JessJess nodded and Smiled at Connor, "Help, Help?" she said glad that someone understood her.

Connor looked at Angel. "I'll get her settled and see if I can get any more out of her about her Master, You guys can call around and see if anyone is missing a minion."

Angel nodded as Connor lead JessJess to a couch and got her to put the Hot chocolate down. Spike came back up and saw the new arrival; "It's about bloody time something happened about this joint. I was about to-"

Angel yelled, "Shut up Spike. This is our first real mission here and I don't want any mishaps." Angel walked over to Spike, "I want you to go around to the demon bars and see if anyone is missing a minion sent for hot chocolate. You gather information. If I find out you weren't doing your job. Let's just say you'll be feeling it for the next three months."

Spike looked at the demon girl, "Dose it have a name I could run by?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah it's JessJess." Angel turned around, "Gunn, Lorne you two come with me."

Lorne stood up, "Angel-cakes I--"

Angel put up his hand, "It's ok I'm just going to give you a ride to your place. Some demons get antsy if their minions go missing. Don't want you in the crossfire."

Angel, Gunn and Lorne headed to the carport. Spike turned to face Angel saying, "Why the bloody hell do you get back-up?"

Spike spent the rest of the day scooping out demon and the few non-demon bars he could get too. No luck no one was missing a minion named JessJess. The sunset and Spike walked out of the last bar and when to sit on his car.

"Bloody brilliant running about all day with nothing to show." Spike lit a cigarette; he took in a lung full and blew it out. He was about to leave when his pocket started to ring. Spike pulled the cell phone out and spook into "What do you want…Oh, Hello Luv…Nope nothing. Any luck on your end…I see…I'll check it out…Ok, luv I'll be careful…Bye…" Spike closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. Spike flicked what was left of the cigarette away and got in his car and sped off.


	8. Meeting Aryka

Spike pulled up to the old warehouse. He saw Angel's car out front. "That ponce beat me to her."

Spike got out of the car and lit another cigarette. Spike heard a crash like windows breaking; he looked up and saw a man falling. The man landed, hard, about three feet from the front of his car. Then from the window a girl ran out and looked down.

Spike looked up as she yelled, "You better bring her back or I'll throw your human out the window too, Vampire!"

Spike looked back at Angel lying on the ground, "Piss her off did ya?"

Angel pulled himself up and brushed off. Then looked at Spike then said, "Guess we're even now."

Spike chuckled, "How'd ya come to that?"

Angel leaned on Spike's car, "Well, I saw that crazy Slayer throw you out a window, now you saw some psycho demon throw me out a window."

Spike took a drag of his cigarette and smiled, "Angel, if you want to put it that way. I saw Illyria chuck you out a window. Bloody shame I didn't see you land though." Spike looked up at the broken window; "She's got Gunn up there?"

Angel looked up and said, "Yeah" Then Angel looked back at Spike, and said "Hey Spike, there is something I want to talk about."

Spike crushed his cigarette out and looked at Angel, "Gunn up there, maybe being tortured, and you want to have a cold heart to heart?"

Angel looked back at the building, "No, she wouldn't do that. We made a deal she'll keep Gunn until we return JessJess. She wouldn't hurt Gunn."

Spike nodded and pulled out his flask, "So what's on your mind?" Spike took a drink and offered Angel some.

Angel took it and said, "I know what's going on between you and Meagan."

Spike shook his head, "You know she hates being called that."

Angel took a drink and handed the flask back to Spike, "Yeah I noticed."

Spike took the flask and put it away. Spike looked at the ground; "You want me to call it off, or some what? You making a rule about co-workers dating?" Spike looked at Angel and said, "You know…when we found out Buffy was swinging with Mr. Immortal, we talked about moving on. You did, you got your wolf-girl, but Angel we're different. Yeah vamps with souls and all but still. I just can't move that fast."

Spike looked away. Angel stood up and put his hand on Spike's shoulder, "I know. Even when I was with Nina I thought about Buffy. I'm not telling you to call it off. I'm glad you found someone new…I just…I don't trust her."

Spike looked at Angel and asked, "Why not?"

Angel put his hands in his pockets, "She knows about the supporters. I don't even know who they are. Spike I just might be paranoid, but…I need someone close to her to keep watch--"

Spike stood up, "You want me to spy on her?! No bloody way!"

Angel shook his head, "It's not spying, Spike, but if she tells you anything. I can't run this team if everyone is in there own loop. Here is the deal you'll be in our loop if we're apart of yours."

Spike looked around then looked back at Angel, "She hasn't told me anything about the bloody Supporters. Just that they're good guys and not to worry about it." Spike pulled out a cigarette but then put it away, "Angel, I think I love her. And she loves me. You know that's all I've ever wanted."

Angel nodded, "Yeah I know. I just want to be sure it's love and not acting so she has a foot in the door."

Spike didn't want to think that she was just acting. Though it would fit along with his other great loves; a crazy who saw things and a slayer with issues up to wing wong. Spike finally lit his cigarette; he took a drag and blew the smoke out. Spike and Angel got into their cars and headed back to the office to get JessJess. It only took an hour for Angel to collect JessJess and return to the warehouse. Spike and Connor had come with Angel, When they walk in they saw a red carpet that lead from the front door to a large throne. Around it were piles of jewels and gold along with some skeleton of demons and humans.

Spike picked up a skull, "Chipper place, do ya think I can get the name of the designer?"

Angel stopped and looked at Spike, "Put that down. She doesn't like people touching her stuff."

Spike dropped the skull as Connor and JessJess followed Angel. JessJess left Connors side.

"MASTER!" She yelled, JessJess ran to the throne and looked around.

Then from the catwalk a young woman stepped out, "JessJess!" The lady jumped from the catwalk; her blood red hair landed down her back as she landed. Almost hidden in her hair where black horns. She was wearing a Navy blue dress and matching high heels. She landed perfectly and ran to hug the skinny demon. Then she pushed JessJess down, "Where in hell have you been? I have been waiting for my Hot Cocoa for a week now!"

Spike and Angel looked at each other then Angel approached, "Aryka? We had a deal."

Aryka looked at Angel, "Fine." She snapped her fingers and Gunn came walking up unharmed and looking fine.

"It's about time, Angel." Gunn looked at Aryka "That was a great dinner Aryka."

Connor walked up and helped JessJess up, she smiled at Connor then Connor handed her the cup of fresh hot chocolate.

JessJess took it, "Master Connor and I got your cocoa!" She almost bounced when she said it.

Aryka looked at her and smile, "Why thank you, my little minion." Aryka pat her on the head and took the cup of hot chocolate.

JessJess smiled and took Connors arm, "Master I found this smart human can I keep him?"

Angel started to say something when Aryka said, "Honey I think he already has an owner." She winked at Angel.

JessJess looked upset then said, "Master if JessJess is good can she visit the smart human?"

Aryka smiled and said, "I'll ask Angel now why don't you go play with the shiny rubies."

JessJess jumps and ran off to play. Connor watched her leave then returned to stand by Angel.

Then Angel said, "Connor, Gunn, will you two go wait in the car. I still have something to talk about."

The two of them left and Spike watched them leave. "What do ya want me to do?" Spike asked.

Angel looked at Spike then back to Aryka. "I'm glad we could work this out without you, you know... throwing me out a window."

Aryka smiled, "You shouldn't have said anything I might have let you go."

Angel smiled then looked at Spike then said; "You know my buddy here bounces when he hits pavement?"

Aryka looked over at Spike. Spike was looking at a demon skeleton and didn't hear what Angel said. Aryka Smile and returned her gaze to Angel and said, "But I like you Angel, but I'll be glad to throw both of you out the window."

Spike looked up, "No one is bloody throwing me out a window."

Aryka looked at Spike, "Don't worry. Angel is the only one I want."

Spike nodded and said, "Well I guess that's a perk. Ta-Ta Angel." Spike started to walk away, "Have a nice flight." Spike walked outside and saw Angel lying on the ground. "I guess she really likes you, Angel." Spike smiled and got in the car.

Angel stood up and got in and drove back to the office. "Is that going to be a new thing with her because I want to come every time if it is." Spike said from the back seat.


	9. Three Months Later

**3 Months Later**

The winter weather had kicked in and it was raining. Spike walked up from the carport, followed by Mega. "Thanks for the ride Spike. I can't believe my car broke down."

Spike smiled and kissed her on the check, "No problem, Luv."

Spike was about to walk away when Mega grabbed his arm, "Spike?"

Spike stopped and looked at her, "What is it, Luv?"

Mega leaned back on the wall and said, "Spike, I…I'm going to visit my family for the holiday. And I was wondering if…Well if you'll come with me."

Spike raises his eyebrow, "Luv, holidays aren't really a vampire thing." Spike said nuzzling his head against hers.

Mega chuckled and said softly, "I know I just want my folks to meet the man of my dreams. And we're all getting together it'll be a good chance for you to meet everyone and get it over with."

Spike put his arm around Mega and said, "How do you plan to explain my sun thing?"

Mega put her arms through Spike's coat and around his chest, "It's will be stormy and cold up there. So no killer sun and well tell them you have a skin thing."

Spike locked his ice blue eye with her soft hazel eyes and said, "Sounds good, Luv, now all we have to do is find this man of your dreams."

Mega raised her hands and placed them on Spike's cheeks, "He is just a bumpy face away."

Spike's demonic face came out and Mega kissed him. Spike pushed Mega closer to the wall. Spike felt it; being with her made him the happiest man on earth. If she didn't love him she was a hell of an actor. Every night Mega would came over after work. They would talk about the day about their past then spend the night in each others loving embrace. Drusilla was in love with the monster in him, Buffy was in love with the man, but Mega, she loved all of him. Spike started to reach for the buttons on Mega shirt, when from behind him a voice shattered the moment,

"Oh, my God, are you two having sex on the wall?" Spike stopped and turned to see Connor standing there staring at them.

Mega chuckled and said, "Maybe, you wanta watch?"

Spike let Mega off the wall and took a step towards Connor, "You little ponce, you're just like your father." Spike returned to his human face, "Shouldn't you be in School?"

Connor shrugged his shoulder, "It's not like I chose to walk in on you two and anyway it's winter break. My…Parents are going to take me to the Grand Canyon. Then we're going to visit my fake grandparents for the holiday. I stopped by to tell Angel."

Mega straighten her hair out and when to her desk, Spike watched her then look back at Connor, "That's going to be hard, Angel all by his lonesome."

Angel came up from the carport, "What are you talking about Spike?" He asked going through some mail.

Spike looked at Angel and said, "Connor going with his fake parents to a big hole in the ground. Gunn and blue-girl are going to that party in New York, and Mega and I will be up North. Guess that leaves you by yourself."

Angel opened a letter and read it, "Well according to this we are invited to a party." Spike walked over to look.

**Dear Angel and Spike,**

**You have been invited to England where you will join your Supporters in a grand holiday feast. Your tickets have already been perched; if for some reason both of you can't make it please call the number listed below.**

**Sign, BVSS**

**(020) 74507045**

Spike looked at Angel, "B.V.S.S. Bvss?"

Angel shrugged, "Haven't a clue, but it's for both of us we should go."

Spike turned and looked at Mega at her desk, "Sorry Angel, can't, already promised Meg I'd go with her."

Angel looked at Mega then back at Spike, "Where you two going?"

Spike looked back at Angel, "Don't know, but her whole family will be there. I'm not sure why she wants me to come. It's either she need a ride cause her car is a piece of shit, she wants Big Bad to protect her from her family, or…she really dose love me and wants me to be a part of her family."

Connor looked at Mega then back at Spike, "Maybe is all of the above." Connor looked at Angel, "Well I have to go, my folks are waiting for me."

Angel gave Connor a half hug and said, "Be careful." Connor nodded and walked out the front doors.

Spike watched Connor leave then said, "I think I'm going to heave." Angel shoved Spike into the wall and walked to his office.

Spike chuckled and walked down to the carport for a smoke. The day was slow, no helpless that needed helping and with the holiday closing in everyone was off with family not needing to be helped. Around six Angel sent everyone on his or her way home, "See you guys after the Holiday." He said as Gunn and Illyria ran to catch their flight to NY. Once they left Angel locked the front doors and turned to lights off. Then the three of them left, Spike and Mega got in Spike's car and Angel go in his. Angel headed to the airport where a privet jet was waiting to take him to this party. He'd finally get to meet the people that helped them get back on their feet.


	10. Plans & Planes

On the way home Spike and Mega talked about their trip. "Ok, Luv let me get this. We'll leave tomorrow mid-morning, drive to your grannies house and be there late enough for sunset, but over all early enough so we can get a good sleeping spot?"

Mega chuckled, "Yeah, and it'll be good for you to. As my family trickles in you can meet them one by one." Spike looked at Mega then back to the road, "How many of them will be there?" Mega put her hand on Spike's knee, "Well, my grandma and grandpa, my mum and dad, my mums umm… gal friend. My uncle and his wife and their little one, my little sis and her new boyfriend." Mega stopped and thought, "Oh and my great-grandma. That's all that I know about."

Spike looked at her almost in disbelief, "Luv, that's ten people! And with us that's twelve. Are you sure--"

Mega cut his sentence short by moving her hand higher up his leg, she smiled and said, "Don't worry about it they're not all going to sleep there. Anyway I already called ahead and requested my grandpa's room, it's got foil on the windows so I don't wake up in a pile of dust."

Spike grabbed Mega's hand. "I'll be fine, sweetheart, I just don't want anything to go wrong." Spike kissed the top of her hand. Mega smiled, "Everything will be fine, even if something dose happen we'll get through it, together." Spike smiled as he pulled into the underground carport under his home.

&

Angel was waiting in the jet, it wasn't as nice as the Wolfram and Hart jets, but it was still nice. Then a voice came from the back, "Angel, where do you think your going without me?" Angel turn to see Aryka standing in the walkway.

"Oh no." He said quietly, then he stood up, "Um, Aryka what are you doing here?"

Aryka smile and sat in the seat behind him, "I heard you had an extra invite to a party in England and needed a date." She pulled the seat so it would lean back a bit.

Then Angel asked, "And who told you about this?"

Aryka looked around the jet then said, "Well first I found your green friend, Leo, no wait…Lorne that was it. He told me you where going to England for a meeting. And I thought, 'Oh poor Angel getting to spend the happy holidays in a meeting.' Then I ran into your buddy, Stake? Anyway he said it was a big party and that he was invited too, but he already made a date with that girl he is always with, Meg I think it is. Anyway I figured that I'd take Stake's place and make this a grand time."

Angel rolled his eye and took a seat, "Why not." The jet started its take off. _I'm going to kill Spike when I get home…If Mega's family didn't beat me too it. _Angel thought as the jet made it's way to England.


	11. Long Drive & Small Doubts

The next morning Spike and Mega packed for their trip. Most of the luggage was boxes wrapped with shiny paper and ribbons. Lucky the back seat could fold down to make more room. A red cooler and a small duffel bag was all Spike needed, Mega had a backpack and all her boxes. Spike looked at one of the boxes and it said, "To: Mommy, From: Meagan and William"

Spike looked at Mega. "We're using my real name at your grannies house aren't we."

Mega looked up from the passenger side, "Well I told them about you when I met you as William. If you don't like it when we get there you can tell them."

Spike looked at the box and packet it in the back, "William is fine. Don't you think I should have a last name?"

Mega walked over to Spike, "You don't have a last name?"

Spike chuckled and hugged her, "I do, but I don't fancy it much. It reminds me of my mum and that's a bit touchy."

Mega returned Spike's hug and said, "How about using your other nick-name William the Bloody?" Mega looked up.

"William Bloody?" Spike asked.

Mega leaned her head on his chest, "William Bloodyspike."

Spike looked around then said, "Or I could be William Bloodyspike the Vampire."

Mega took a step back, "No I think that's too obvious." They both chuckled as Spike put the last box in the car. Spike got in the driver's seat and once Mega was in they took off, heading North to the colder reign.

Spike drove most of the way. Passing cities, farms, and open fields, he sometimes would glance at the girl sleeping in passenger seat. As the weather got colder outside Spike began to run through all of the things that could go wrong. _It could be a wonderful sunny day and the little bit of cover we hopped for could leave me Gone with the Wind. They could discover I'm a monster and try and stake me while I sleep._ Spike looked back at Mega, "Or Angel could be right about you, Luv."

Mega stirred a bit and opened a sleepy eye and saw Spike looking at her. Then sleepily she said, "You better keep your eyes on the road. Don't want to crash."

Spike looked back at the road hoping she didn't hear what he said. Mega sat up and stretched, the best she could in the car. She looked around and said, "Looks like we're still about two hours away. Unless you've been driving faster than you should, about seven hours have past? Have I been sleeping the whole time?"

Spike chuckled, "It's only been about six and a half hours, luv. I really need to stop soon and have a smoke and a drink."

Mega popped her neck and answered, "There is a nice town up ahead. I grew up there, well from 3rd grade to some of college. You can stop; have a smoke and a drink. While you're doing so I can get some fast food. I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Spike rubbed the top of her head with his hand; messing her up hair, "I love it when you speak all British like, Luv."

Mega pulled hair from her face, "You know how bloody hard it is to live with a Brit and not pick up the bloody lingo?" Mega said with a British accent.

Spike chuckled as he pulled off towards the town Mega had talked about. Along with the nasty overcast and the cover of the drive through window Spike was able to roll the window down with out sizzling. He knew it would be nice to get out and move around a little.

Mega grabbed her food and said, "The Movie Theater."

Spike looked at her as he rolled the window up, "What? I thought we had to get to your grannies?"

Mega looked thought the bag then smiled, "About this time the Movie place has a great shadow in back. We'll be able to park and get out with you going all sizzle-sizzle. And no one will think twice about it."

Spike left the drive thought and followed Mega's instruction to the movie theater. She was right about the shadow so Spike parked the car and got out, Mega joined him outside. Spike got a red packet from the cooler and bit into it. Spike's demonic face came out as he sucked the content out of the bag. Mega sat on the curb and finished off her hamburger and fries. Spike finished sucking the blood from the packet and tossed the empty bag back in the cooler.

"Your going to regret that, when you run out and all you can find is empty blood packets." Spike looked at Mega as she ate a French fry.

He leaned on the back of his car and pulled out a cigarette, "I don't have to worry, luv. I brought enough for two weeks. Anyway if I do run out I know your lovely neck is just a bite away." Spike lit his cigarette and sucked the smoke into his lungs. He suddenly felt better; then he saw Mega get up and walk towards the shadow's edge. She stood there and looked across the parking lot. He watched her wondering if she dared go into the light. _Of course she's not afraid. Why would she be? _Spike blew the smoke out of his lungs and went to join her. "What's in your head? Luv."

Mega looked up at him then back at the shadow line, "What do you think it's like?" She asked. Spike looked at the line from day to night as the sun's rays slowly ate it up. Spike glanced back at Mega. Then she looked off and said, "Knowing that in the end…never mind--" She cut off and turned back towards the car.

Spike followed her and stopped her. "Listen, luv, I don't know every little thing that pops in your head. I don't care, but I have to ask you something. It's been bugging me out of my brain the whole bloody trip. "

Mega looked up at Spike. Her eye were full of concern, "What is it Spike?" She finally asks.

Spike hugged her, "Why me?" Spike whispered in her ear.

Mega pushed him back a little and truly looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Spike put his hand on his head as if thinking then took a deep breath, "You showing up in that bar, then you happen to live above me. You know the Supporters and you get a job at my work the next morning. It's just is this fate, is the higher powers really pushing us." Spike looked back at the shadow, "Being pushed around like that shadow." Spike looked towards the building not wanting to face her with that he had to say next, "Or are you just using me?"

Mega got an offended look to her usually soft face. "Using you?! What...What are you talking about?"

Spike finally looked at her he suddenly regretted what he said, "Luv, I…Angel, No Not Angel, forget Angel. Meg no one at home trusts you. Not since your little out of the closet part about the Supporters. I don't want any bloody secrets between us. Mega love you with even inch of my un-beating heart, Mega. I want…I need to be sure your feeling are the same." Spike could feel the tears fighting there way out but he held them back, last thing he needed was to breakdown. But Mega lost her battle as the tears streamed down her face, Spike whet and held her not wanted her to fall. "Luv, I'm--"

Mega cut him off "Stop, Spike just stop." She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "You're right, Spike." She crossed her arms and looked down, "It stupid of me to expect you too truly love and trust me. Yet still keep secrets from you…and the others" She turned around and walked towards his car. "We still have a ways to go and there is lots to tell. I'll drive the rest of the way." She headed towards the driver's side and got in; Spike started to follow her. He didn't know what dark path her past would take, but he knew he'd follower her; to the very edge of the light, or to the darkest pit if it meant she loved him.


	12. Parties & Really Old Friends

Angel walked into the large ballroom. It was very 18th century looking Angel hated the 18th century, but didn't say anything. Aryka came up to him. She was following the theme of the party in a Victorian dress it was black with red trimmings, Angel thought it looked like something Drusilla would wear. The party was a bust so far; about two hundred people that Angel didn't know, then Aryka grabbed his arm, "Come on Angel, this looks like fun and you're sulking around in the shadows."

Angel looked at her and said, "Vampire."

She pushed him a little and said, "Your so melodramatic, Angel I'm going to go have fun." She let go of his arm and walked off to dance.

Angel took a deep breath and close his eye _this is great _right as the thought that a lovely familiar voice filled his heart, "Angel?"

Angel opened his eyes and turned to see her, it was Buffy.

Angel smiled and said, "Hey Buffy."

Buffy moved so she was standing next to him but still looking at the direction Aryka left, "That extra invite was for Spike. Who is this demon you brought?"

Angel turned and looked a Buffy, "I didn't invite her. Spike…wait…you know Spike's alive?"

Buffy looked at him and smiled, "Andrew let it slip shortly after getting Dana under control. I heard she cut his hands off."

Angel nodded, "Yeah, but you know Spike he bounces back easy."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked at Angel, "Lets go get a seat, we have a lot we need to talk about."

Angel let Buffy lead him across the floor to some booths. The one she pick already had someone there, Angel instantly recognized Andrew.

"Hey Angel, were…um…were is Spike?" He asked.

Buffy and Angel took their seats then Angel answered, "He is in the colder part of California with a girl I wanted to talk to our supporters about. That's the only reason I even came to this party." Angel looked around then his eyes landed back at Buffy.

She smiled and leaned forwards, "What girl?"

Angel leaned back and looked at her, remembering every happy and painful memory he had of her. Then Andrew said, "Angel, Buffy's Vampire Slayer School is your guys supporters so if you have something to ask…we'd be the ones you'd want to talk too."

Angel nodded, "Guess that much. But last I heard we were the bad guys"

Buffy looked around and said, "Angel, your friend Illyria came and told us what happened. I knew you wouldn't go all evil, I sent a team over and got you three out of there and had the girls clean up. You and Spike where pretty beat up. A few days in the care room and you were back on your feet. It took Spike a little longer; we guessed he got a bit more knock out gas than you did."

Angel nodded and asked, "That's why he didn't show up until a week after I did?"

Buffy nodded and when on, " We set up your center for helping the helpless so it could be an HQ for us if we ever needed anything done in that area. Welcome back to the side of the good guys." Buffy smiled.

Andrew looked between angel and Buffy for a bit then realized he wasn't wanted, "Um, I'm going to go check on the girls." He stood up and walked over the booth behind Buffy to get out.

Angel and Buffy watched him leave then Angel asked, "How are things between you and the Immortal?"

Buffy got a confused looked, "What are you talking about?"

Angel moved a little unconformable and said, "Last time. Spike and I where in Rome, we stopped by to see you and Andrew told us you were out with the Immortal. Like a dating thing!"

Buffy hit her forehead, "Oh god I can't believe this. Slayer goes undercover for a week and all hell breaks loose."

Angel looked shock, "You weren't dating the Immortal?"

Buffy shook her head, "Can you say yuck! I can't believe you'd think for a moment I'd date…Icky-Icky."

Angel was glad and he put the thought out of his mind, "so I need to talk to you about his girl, she is the newest addition to the team, but I don't really trust her."

Buffy took a drink and said, "Ok good for it, then I'll have my team look her up."

Angel shook his head, "According to her you already know her."

Buffy got a confused look as Angel when on, "Her name is Meagan."

Buffy's face turned from shocked to scared in a flash, as Angel told her about the encounter.


	13. To Grannies House We Go

The sun had set on the small railroad town where Mega's grandparents called home. Spike stopped at a small gas station to fill up the tank. Spike was glad that he made it; he was not quite sure how far the car could go on the highway. Mega came back to the car, she smiled at Spike and went to hang on him, "I'm glad we talked it out."

Spike kissed her, "I'm glad we did too. I understand why you didn't say anything. Now that we're over our problems we can worry about your bloody family."

Mega wrapped her arms around herself, it was starting to snow about the small town, "Your crazy." Spike said as he took his duster off and wrapped it around her.

Mage wrapped it tight about her and said, "Oh now you'll be cold."

Spike put one of his cigarettes behind his ear and looked at Mega, "Cold doesn't bother me."

Mega reached up and kissed him. "I know it doesn't bother you, but you'd rather be warm."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah you caught me, but I can't die from being cold…you can." He pushed her hair from her face as the tank clicked off.

Mega looked at the tank then at Spike, "We better be off, don't want Mother to worry."

Spike hung the nozzle up and closed the tank, "I still think it's off that you call your granny, mother."

Mega chuckled, "It's the side effects of watching Bambi and Land before Time as a small child." Mega walked over and got in the driver's seat Spike got in on the passenger's side and Mega drove away from the small station. As they drove Spike couldn't keep his eyes off Mega. "What are you staring at?"

Spike snapped out of his trance and chuckled, "It there any other, family tad-bits I should know about? Like werewolves, feet obsession, maybe an alcoholic or two?"

Mega glanced at Spike and smiled, "Nothing like that, my sis's new man will be there. I haven't met him, but I've heard he's nice."

Spike took a drink from his flask and said; "Yeah but you told your folks I was nice, without a tiff about me being a blood sucker."

Mega shrugged her shoulders, "You'll know right away if something is wrong with him by smell, right? I'll feel him out, if anyone means anyone harm at our little family gather we'll take care of it." Spike nodded and looked out the window. There was already a good foot of snow on the ground.


	14. Teeth, Fights, & Meeting Mandy

"So that's the story." Angel leaned back and watched as Buffy tried to sort it out.

"That's crazy, Angel." Buffy said after a while. Angel took a drink of the wine one of the waitresses had brought during his story. Buffy cradled her head in her hands, "This is bad, really, really bad!"

Angel put his drink down and asked, "What's bad. Buffy who is she?"

Then from behind Angel her heard, "She was one of the most powerful slayers at the school." Angel looked to see Andrew standing behind him holding a large colorful drink. Angel moved in to let Andrew sit.

Angel keep his eyes on Andrew and said, "Tell me more."

Andrew put his drink down and started, "This is an unpleasant event and I'm not making a story about it. Meagan or Mega as she goes by was only here for a year, but in that short time she totally surpassed everyone…even Buffy."

Angel looked at Buffy as she put her hands on the table and pick up on Andrew thought, "She has the ability to see stuff about people, well mostly vampires but she can see some people. She see their wants, needs, what makes them tick or click. She is strong, fast, and defiantly someone you don't want to mess with. If she wants you dead…dead is what you'll be; no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Angel looked at his drink then asked, "What does she want with us?"

Andrew shifted a bit and told a small sip of his drink then he looked at angel, "Well, I had some sessions with her. She was totally into the whole slaying of the vampyer. Then about a week before she ran off she started talking about killing slayer killers…Kind of like what Spike…use to be."

Angel had a worried look, "She came to LA to kill Spike?" Angel rubbed his head, "So as we speak Spike is in a car with a rogue Slayer out for his head?"

Then Buffy looked down and said, "His teeth." She got up and signaled Angel to follow.

Buffy lead Angel to the underground living quarters, Buffy opened a door with 'Mega Slayer' carved on the door. Inside looked like your average teenager room. The walls covered with boys, and lots of sharp swords and staffs hanging on the wall or leaning in the corners. Ok not your average teen but it didn't surprise Angel. Then hanging around the top of the bed was something that made Angel took a step back. Hanging on fishing wire was about a hundred or so sharp teeth.

Angel took a closer look and then looked at Buffy, "They're Vampire teeth?"

Buffy nodded, "Meagan was pretty strange, she's a lot like Angelus, but instead of humans she killed Vamps. I watched her a couple of times. She'd find them beat the living dead out of them. Then tie them or pin them down, pull their teeth out, then wait for the sunrise."

Angel went and untied the string; he carefully tied the ends so the teeth wouldn't fall off. " Buffy I have to warn Spike." Angel wrapped the vamp necklace.

Buffy handed Angel a Ziploc bag, "Go ahead she would like it back I'm sure. You better try and get a hold of Spike. I didn't save you guys to get killed that easy." Buffy walked out of the room as Angel put the teeth in the bag then pulled his cell out to call Spike.

' _Ring…Ring…Ring…Piss off, oh wait. I know you thought I was here but I'm bloody not. So leave a message and if I'm in the mood I'll call ya back._' Angel got worried when he got Spike massager, what if Mega dusted him? Angel hung the cell up and walked out.

Buffy was standing out side, "Did you get a hold of him?" She asked. Angel shook his head. Angel tried to say something when Buffy stopped him. "Would you like to see my room?"

Angel smiled and looked at her, "I'd love too, but…I shouldn't. Lets get back to the party."

Buffy knew he was right and the two of them returned to the party. The party had taken a life of it's own when Angel and Buffy walked in on about three dozen or so Vampires fighting the room full of Slayers. Buffy pushed Angel under a table, "Stay here unless you want a stake to the heart!"

Angel stayed there, not sure why. Buffy still had control over him why couldn't he break that? Angel looked under the table its underneath was covered with used gum and black writing 'Summer's Slayer School' then Angel saw another girl hiding under the table at the other end. He crawled over to her and to his surprise it was a Vampire, and she was crying. "What are you doing!?" Angel asked.

She looked a bit shocked then sobbed out, "I…I don't know. Last I know is I was with my Sire and then I caught him with this human girl and…and I ran off and I was trapped and brought here. I just want to go home." She put her head on her knees and kept crying. She didn't seem evil but he knew better, but something about her made him feel sorry for her.

He put his hand on her back and said, "Don't worry, just stay put and don't attack anyone and you'll be ok."

She looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks, my names Mandy."

Angel nodded, "I'm Angel."

They waited here until the Slayers left; Buffy lifted the tablecloth, "Angel? Did you get dusted?"

Angel crawled from under the cloth and said, "Yeah, I got dusted. A big pile of dust I am."

Buffy smiled then said, "I have some stuff I need to fix. I hope you can find your own way back to your room."

Angel nodded, "I can manage."

Buffy kissed his cheek and ran off.

Angel turned and helped Mandy from under the table, "Are you ok?"

Mandy nodded her eye were still a little red. She had long red hair and she was dressed in mostly black a tank top covered in a fishnet shirt she was wearing a black skirt and she had black converse on with hot pink and lime green striped socks. Angel put an arm around her and showed her to his room, "Mandy if you want to get out of here you have to do three things; One, follow me. Two, don't kill anyone or bite, and third if anyone ask you're with me and you have a soul." Mandy nodded and let Angel lead her to his room.


	15. Meet The Family aka Cue 'Jaws' Theam

Even with Mega awake and instruction him, he was having a hard time finding her grandmothers house. It was down a small dirt road and with the snow it was almost impossible to see, but Mega found it like it was encircled with a large neon sign. They sat in the driveway Spike felt Mega put her had on his knee, "Are you ready?"

Spike looked out the window to the house; Spike looked back at Mega and said, "I've had nine hours to think about this. I'm as bloody ready as I'll ever be."

Mega leaned over and kissed him, "Ok, here is the plan. You get a hand full of boxes and head towards the door. My mother's granddaughter alarm should be going off and she'll open the door and invite you in. Piece of cake, right?"

Spike nodded, "Unless one of your folk that don't live here gets the door."

Mega opened the door and jumped out. It was really cold and the wind had picked up. Spike grabbed some gifts and headed towards the front door. Mega grabbed the two black duffel bags and followed Spike. About half way to the door a woman stepped out. She was tall and older looking. A small black and white dog barked from the large window.

The woman smiled as Spike got closer then she said in a kind voice, "Oh my come in, you must be William. Rainbow get in here before you two catch a cold."

Spike walked past the barrier without a catch, he was greeted by another female this one was younger and her hair was blond a natural blond. Behind her was a taller gentleman. The two of them grabbed the boxes from Spike and took them away.

Mega jumped in and hugged the older woman, "Hey mother." Mega said hugging the woman tight.

"Oh my Rainbow is back at last." The woman said in a happy voice.

Mega pulled away and looked at Spike, "Mother this is William."

Spike looked at Mega, "Rainbow?"

Next thing Spike knew was the older woman hugging him, "Welcome William. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Rainbow talks about you all the time."

Spike nodded and waited for her to let go. Once she did Spike said, "Meg talks about you lots too. But I don't think she told me about this rainbow bit."

Mother smiled, "It's my little nickname for her, she'd had it since she was little."

Spike nodded feeling a bit uneasy then said, "Oh I get ya, I got me one of those too. Back home everyone calls me Spike. Been called that since I was young."

Mother smiled, "Would you like us to call you Spike, William?"

Mega walked over to Spike and said, "I would be a bit easier if you guys did. I call him Spike and we don't want to confuse everyone."

Spike turned his head and looked towards the car. Mother asked, "What is it dear?"

Spike looked at Mega, "I still have stuff in the car and other gifts. And…and my medicine."

Mega nodded and the two of them headed towards the door when mother stopped them. "You two aren't going anywhere with out a coat."

Mega rolled her eye as she when to get a coat. Spike headed out already having a coat to pass grannies inspection. Spike opened the car and found his cell phone. He opened it and a message popped up '**(1) missed call**' Spike pushed some buttons and Angel's name popped up. "Crap." Spike said as he closed and pocketed the phone. Spike grabbed a few more gifts and his cooler. Mega came out and helped him bring the gifts in. Once everything was in Spike got intrudes to the two younger people he had meet earlier. The young blond was Mega's kid sister Erica and the man with her was her new boyfriend Dominik. Spike saw a glass door that lead to a backyard. He looked at mother, "You don't have anything nasty back there that'll eat me if I go out for a smoke, do ya?"

Mother looked at him, "Oh you smoke?" She looked at Mega then said, "Just open the slide door and you can stay inside."

Spike nodded and he opened the glass door and lit up cigarette. Spike glanced into the living area, Erica and Dominik were cuddled up, and Spike could just see Mega sitting in the corner of the couch. She turned and looked and him and smiled. _It's nice to know how much worry that little smile kills _Spike thought as he smashed his cigarette in the ashtray next to the door. Spike took his coat off and tossed it across a small coffee table that sat between the kitchen and the dinning room. Spike thought about jumping over the couch but then didn't know if it was ok, so he walked around. Spike sat next to Mega and she moved to lean on him. Once he was settled Erica got up and to a stand in from of everyone. The room kind of looked like a meeting room and L shaped couch, and on the other side under a big window was another couch.

Spike looked back at Erica as she said, "This is great being here looking forward to the family being here. But for now we just have each other." Mega chuckled and Erica stopped and looked at her, "What are you giggling about?" Erica asked not sounding very happy.

Mega sat up and said, "I wasn't giggling blond-E I was chuckling evilly at you. All grow up giving speeches. I guess that's what happens when you date a librarian." Mega glanced over at Dominik.

He took his reading glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth from his pocket. Then Erica when on, "Shut up Meagan! Anyway Dominik is the head of the British historical center. Right Dominik?"

Erica looked at Dominik who returned his glasses to his eye and nodded, "Yes, I am. It sporting good with--"

Mega cut him off. "Oh my God your British!" Mega stood up and looked at Erica, "You when all the way to England to pick a hotty with an accent. And I laugh at you for I found a hotter one in Los Angeles!" Spike leaned back and put his hand behind his head.

Erica put her hands on her hips and glared at Mega, "Oh shut up. Dominik is way better looking that…Spike. And he has a normal name."

Mega walked over to where Erica was. From the other end of the couch mother spoke up, "Girls play nice."

Mega and Erica nodded and looked at each other. "Spike dose have a Normal name it's William, but like us his parents gave him a nickname. Dose Dominik have a nick name or is he just the stuffy Brit that spends to much time inside?"

Erica looked at Dominik and he shook his head, Erica returned looking at Mega, "Well at lest Dominik gets out. Your man doesn't look like he's seen sunlight in a million years!"

Mega tilted her head down but still keep her eyes on Erica, "He has a sun thing."

Erica smiled, "What is he a vampire or something?"

Mega looked at Spike, and then said, "It'd be better than a stuffy Librarian."

At that Dominik got up and stood behind Erica and said something in her ear. Erica turned and kissed him then Dominik when back to sitting.

Erica looked at Spike then and Mega, "Whatever, I'm not going to have this fight with you on who's boyfriend is better." Spike jumped in, "Are you going to have us fight then as see who come up top?"

Everyone turned at looked at Spike; he felt like that wasn't the best thing to say when Mega said, "Spike will rip that pansy to shreds."

That's when mother stepped in, "Girls no one is ripping anyone apart. Sunshine didn't you bring some movie for us to watch?"

Mega returned to Spike side. Then in his ear said, "That was great." Spike nodded and kissed her.

Then looked at Erica as she got the movies out, Erica put the movies out and said, "Ok what do you guys want to watch?"

Mega leaned her head on Spike shoulder and said, "Something fun that we haven't seen a million times. With blood and great sex scene!"

Erica shook her head, "Meagan porn isn't one of the choice."

Spike smiled and said, "Porn doesn't unusually have blood in it. Just lots of shagging and kissing."

Erica gave Spike this Your-Not-Helping look. Then Dominik said, "How about a show with Vampires? You usually get blood and shag…sex in Vampire shows."

Spike glance an evil grin at Dominik, "You're trying to kill your accent, careful it might stop the shag fest later on."

Dominik shook Spike words off and stood up. Dominik walked over to help Erica with the movie choice.

Spike moved a bit and sat up, " Hey, luv, I got to go…get me medicine. Haven't had any since the theater stop."

Mega nodded and put her hand on his back, "Alright. I put your cooler in the room." Spike got up and walked around the couch and headed to the room they had claimed.


	16. Confrontation

Spike walked into the room, it had a slight smoke smell and didn't even bother to turn the lights on. Spike found the cooler and pulled a blood pack out. Most of the ice had melted, _Need to get more ice for tomorrow_ he thought as he ripped the bag open with his teeth and carefully poured the blood into his flask. He put the now full flask back in to cooler to keep cool, "Bloody hell wish I could heat this up." Spike said a he grabbed another packet and sucked the contents out. He tossed the empty packets back in the cooler and licked his lips making sure he didn't have blood all over his face. Spike cleans up a bit and returned to the living room.

On the large big screen TV he saw the tile of the movie they had picked 'Queen of The Dammed' Mega turned and looked at him, "Oh come on Spike. I know you don't care for Vamp movies, but I'll protect you." Mega patted the seat next to her begging him to join her.

Mother sat up, "Oh if Spike doesn't like vampire movies maybe we can pick something else?"

Spike jumped over the back of the couch next to Mega he looked at mother and said, "We'll it's not that I don't like them. I just think they're cheesy at best. It goes on like vampires have culture and rules, which I think it a bloody waste of time."

Then in a low voice Dominik said, "Like you would know, William."

Both Spike and Mega looked at Dominik, but he just pulled Erica close to him and when back to watching the TV. The show was long and by it's end Spike felt like throwing something at the TV. The only thing that really stopped him was A. he didn't want to bust up the large TV, B. It would make a bloody mess and might piss Mega off, and C. Mega had fallen asleep draped across Spike's lap and he didn't want to wake her. All of the ladies had fallen asleep it was almost midnight and Spike wasn't sure what to do. Spike glances over to Dominik who was staring at him Spike asked, "What's ya looking at?"

Dominik took a deep breath, "I know what you are, vampire! And I wont let you hurt anyone."

Spike chuckled and pet Mega's hair, "You know I'm a Vampire. So you must be more that just your average librarian."

Dominik nodded, "My mother was one of the members of the Watcher council…before--"

Spike cut in, "It got blown sky high? Listen ponce, I not the bad vampire I use to be. Now before you go on about this to anyone, I think I'll fill you in."

Dominik gently pushed Erica off him and stood up. "I don't need to be filled in you're a vampire; a soulless, walking corpse, that lives off the blood of humans." Dominik was trying to keep his voice down.

Spike smiled at him and said, "Listen I got some good advice from this shirt I saw, it said, 'it's better to stay quite and let people think your stupid then to open your mouth and remove all doubt' you should really write this down." Dominik reached into his book bag and pulled out a wooden stake. Spike got a bit nervous but he didn't show it, "Come on I was just kiddin' about fighting you to see who was better. Anyway that little dictionary quote isn't me at all. If I was an evil soulless vampire I would have kill Mega already. It'd have done it during the movie make you folks think she just fell asleep. Then when you went on about me being a vampire I'd thrown her dead body at you, killed mother over there, then ripped your heart out and made you eat it." Dominik didn't look impressed as he stood there with the sake in his right hand and a cross in his left. "Ok, Ok that didn't work. Alright." Spike looked around and then said, "I have a soul, I'm not evil I'm just trying to live. Haven't had human blood in about two and half years."

Dominik nodded and asked, "How long have you had a soul?"

Spike shook his head; "I can't believe this…I've had my soul back for about three years now."

Dominik lowered his hand and asked, "What happen too burden by all the things you did so you ate some people?"

Spike was about to answer when Mega spoke up, "He was being controlled by the First and kill a few people against his will." She sat up and looked at Dominik then stood up, "Spike is a good guy. Now put that shit away before I have to beat the living daylights out of you!"

Dominik dropped the cross and said, "You know he's a vampire and you brought him here. Knowing your whole family was going to show up!?"

Mega crossed her arms and looked at him evilly, Spike was gland he wasn't on the other end of that glare. "Spike has a soul he wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't hurt him first!" Mega bent down and picked the cross up and looked at it. She stood up and looked at Dominik, "You better not breath a word of this to anyone or I'll shove this cross where the sun don't shine." Mega handed the cross back to Dominik and turned to face Spike, "Come on love it's late and we better get to bed." Spike nodded and got up and the two of them headed to their room.


	17. Good Nights & Wake Up Calls

Sorry this took so long. I've had school, work, and family stuff. But enough with that stuff, feel free to review and here ya'll go.

* * *

Mega and Spike walked into the room, Spike closed the door behind them. "You don't think he'll sequel do ya?" Spike asked as he took his shirt off.

Mega sat on the cooler and looked at Spike, "I hope not it would make things easier. If everyone finds out its kewl, I'd just rather they didn't." Mega got up and when through a duffle bag. She throws a pair of long silky pants at Spike then pulled some cotton short and a loose sports bra out.

Spike catches the pants then tosses them on the bed, while he removed his pants. Mega then started to strip from her day clothes. Spike put the pants on and looked at them, "You're right they do feel nice." He pulled at the side a bit then looked at her.

Mega kicked her day clothes in a pile and turned around in the short and bra she had gathered. "I told you they would. At home it's fine you sleep naked but I think it'd be better if you keep something covering you at all times."

Spike when and pulled her close, "I thought you like it when I sleep in the nude?"

Mega giggled, "I do, but this is my grandmother's house."

Spike pulled her closer and kissed her. Then the door opened and mother stuck her head in Spike pulled back from the kiss and they both looked at mother as she said, "Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight."

Mega left Spike and when and hugged her. "Goodnight, mother." Mother gave Mega a kiss on the cheek.

Spike waved and said, "Goodnight, don't let the evil things bite."

Mother smiled and nodded, "Goodnight Spike."

Then she closed the door and left. Mega turned to Spike and said, "See now what would you have done if you were wearing your normal night wear?"

Spike smiled and said, "Don't bloody know but I'd know what your granny would do."

Mega walked back to him and asked, "What?"

Spike whispered in her ear. Mega hit him when he finish and push him on bed. "Your such a naughty thing!" Mega joined him on the bed.

Spike pulled Mega closer and kissed her. "Meg, luv, do you think tonight?" Spike said once he backed off to let her breath.

Mega eyes locked with his and she spoke softly, "Not tonight William. I do love you I…I just--"

Spike knew the rest and finished it, "Still want to hold on to you purity, I know."

Mega shook her head, "I know you can smell my virginity."

Spike grinned and pets the side of her face. Mega kisses him again and moves under the covers while Spike say, "Still looking forward to wearing white at your wedding?"

Mega sat up and looked at him. "Hey a girls got to have goals." Mega got an upset look and continued, "I'll never make it though."

Spike rolled his eyes, "You'll make it…maybe not with me around but you'll be the most wonderful bride any living man could ask for…I know you made his dead man as tall as the bloody moon." Spike got under the covers and pulled Mega close, She smiled and welcomed Spike's embrace.

"Thanks Spike, my love." She said as she fell into a deep sleep wrapped in a loving blanket.

Spike woke to the horrible sound of his cell ringing. He quickly reached for it and answered, "What the bloody hell do you want?!"

Spike waiting a moment when Angels voice filled the other end. "Spike are you ok?"

Spike put his hand on his head and took a deep breath, "What the hell do you want, you ponce? Do you know what time it…wait a minute what are you doing?"

Angel looked down to a small vampire girl he had found at the party. The room was scattered with their clothes, "Um…Nothing, just lying in my bed. Wondering if Meagan staked you yet."

Spike pulled Mega closer to him and asked, "Stake me... why would she do that?"

Angel rolled his eye and said, "Buffy showed me her room here at the Slayer School and it was draped with the teeth of a hundred or so Vampires."

Spike looked at the phone, "Did you sleep with her?"

Angel was a bit shocked, "What? Sleep with whom...You mean Buffy? No I didn't. I didn't, you know what would happen if I did."

Spike stretched a bit and said, "Your sleeping with someone. Who is it?"

Angel looked down at Mandy, "I didn't... _fine_ I met this pretty girl at the party and we kinda clicked."

Spike chuckled, "So you brought the princess home to shag. Wonderful Angel you needed it, I'm very proud of you."

Angel yelled, "Shut up, Spike, Meagan is dangerous and she is after you."

Spike shook his head, "Your wrong I don't know what you found but I don't care. Me and her had a heart to heart we did. She told me about Buff and her school. About her being a slayer. But she left that all in the Mother land and now she just a sweet little bit who digs me..."

Angel cut in, "She is a slayer, she'll always be one, and a hell of a good one according to Buffy. She fine out your weakness and attacks, all you want is a great love and out of nowhere she pops up. Part of your work, lives above you, open game to your sexual needs."

Spike smiled and looked at Mega, "That's were your wrong Angel. Mega and I haven't shagged I've even asked and she still says no If she really wanted to play with me she go for it. Then once things got good she'd tell me she was using me and it was over. Like your perfect Buffy did."

Angel knew it was no use, "Fine get your self killed. Just... damn it Spike... just be careful, Ok?"

Spike nodded, "You too." Spike closed the phone and put it next to the bed. _Angel and Buffy think they know it all, we'll show them, luv. _Spike kissed the top of Mega's head and fell back asleep.


	18. A Day With The Boys

HAHA... two in one night... SWEET!!

* * *

The next morning Spike woke to find himself alone in the bed. He never quite figured out how she could wake up and leave without him knowing. Spike got up and found one of his button up shirts, not knowing how modest Mega's family was. He put the shirt on and walked out of the room. The house was full of the smell of bacon and eggs. Mother and Erica were in the kitchen making more food.

Mega came walked into the kitchen and saw Spike, "Morning Sunshine." Erica looked at Mega. Mega took a drink then shook her head, "Sorry E." Mega pointed with her cup.

Erica turned to see Spike standing there, "Oh. It's Spike." Erica put the stuff down and walked out of the kitchen.

Spike was a bit confused and from the look Mega was on the same boat. "What's her tiff?" Spike asked.

Mother pulled the pan off the stove, "Oh don't mind her. Dominik and her had a little disagreement a while ago."

Spike nodded and said, "Let me guess, the librarian is missing his books and wanted to get on home?"

Mother nodded and Spike smiled at walked over to Mega. Before Spike could wrap his arms about Mega, another lady walking into the kitchen carrying an empty plate. She stopped and looked at Spike, "Oh greeting, you must be Spike." She said putting the plates into the sink.

Spike nodded, "Yeah that's me."

Spike reached out to shake her hand while she said, "I'm Elaine, it's great to finally meet you."

Mega walked over and hugged Spike and looked at Elaine, "So what do you think?" Mega asked.

Elaine looked Spike up and down then said, "He kind of has this Billy Idol thing going on, but as long as he has a job and is nice to you. I'm happy for you Meagan." Elaine refilled her coffee cup and walked back to the living room.

Mega pulled Spike to the living room, once they were out of earshot Spike said, "You know that little ponce stole my look."

Mega chuckled and dragged him into the living room. Spike expected to see the same people that were here last night, but mixed with them there were some new comers. Elaine when and sat next to a woman with brown hair and bleached tips. She turned around and looked at them. Mega walked over and turned the TV off then said, "Excuses me, but my guys a sleepy head so wasn't here to be introduced before TV family time." Everyone turned from the TV to look at them, Spike usually liked to be the center of attention, but somehow his was different. Mega pointed to the woman next to Elaine, "Spike this is my mum Paula, and you meet Elaine in the kitchen." Mega pointed to the couch under the window to a young blonde lady sitting next to a tall man with brown hair and in her lap was a small child. "This my Uncle Bruce, my Aunt-by-law Shannon and my little cousin Haidan." Mega then pointed to the recliner chair that sat a very old lady, "And that's nanni. Everyone this is my boyfriend, Spike."

Everyone waved and greeted Spike, then Bruce yell, "Hey Meg, turn the TV on!" Mega rolled her eyes and turn the TV on.

Spike looked at Mega when did all these people get here. Mega looked around him to the clock on the small microwave, "Somewhere between eight and ten o'clock."

Spike turn and looked at the clock it was almost noon. "Look at that almost slept the whole day. Kind of make since thought, day isn't really my walk in the park."

Mega pulled Spike into the entranceway, which was lined with a couch and another recliner chair. Mega closed the blinds and sat down. Spike joined her Mega leaned against Spike and said, "I know this is a little unnerving for you, but I think your doing great. Oh and who called in the middle of the night?"

Spike put his arm around Mega and leaned back, "Just Angel, checking up. Told me you wanted to stake me and to keep my eyes open. Over there with Buffy and her Scoobies. Shagging some girl he met at the party, if I didn't know better I'd say it was Buffy... but the whole curse thing, kind of kills that idea."

Mega sat up a little worried, "Angel said I wanted to kill you?"

Spike nodded, "Don't worry about it, luv. I know you wouldn't think about it. Angel's a git, don't listen to what he said." Spike when to kiss her cheek when she back off a bit. Spike looked a bit shocked, "What is it, luv?"

Mega crossed her arms and looked at Spike, "I did want to, I wanted to get the slayer killer." She looked down and when on, "That's why I got the place upstairs and to your work... I was. But when you opened the door... I felt you all your pain, how alone you were and... I couldn't do it."

Spike pulled Mega so she was looking at him, "What we're going to do and what we do are different, luv."

Mega smiled and kissed him, "I'd never hurt you Spike. You shine a whole new light in my world. And I like all the pretty colors." Spike held her close thinking _How very Dur of her to talk about pretty colors._

Then Paula walked in, "Hey you two, we're heading to Wal-Mart to get some last minute stuff would you like to come?"

Mega stood up a bit excited then looked back at Spike, "Oh the suns out Spike--"

Spike cut her off, "It's ok, luv. If you really want to go I'll be fine here."

Mega lean down and hugged him, "Oh thanks Spike. We wont be gone long." Mega when to get dressed and all woman left for the store, this left Spike stuck at the house with Dominik and Bruce.

Spike when to join the other men in the living room. Bruce was watching football and Dominik was sitting in the recliner chair reading a very thick book. It was really boring Bruce would yell at the TV and Dominik would flip and page ever so often. Spike was about to get up when a man walked in. Spike looked back and saw him.

Spike was about to say something when he said, "Hey, I got a tree you guys come help me get it in the house." Bruce got up and Dominik marked his page and got up too.

Dominik stopped and looked at Spike, "Oh I guess you can't come out. Why don't you move the couch over there so we have somewhere to put the tree."

Spike didn't like his tone, but got up to move the couch anyway. It was quite entertaining to see the three men struggle with the large pine tree. Spike watched from the sidelines, "Hey watch out for the table. That's not going to work. Watch for tree sap, heard that's stuffs a bitch to get off."

The three men stopped and looked at Spike. Finally Bruce said, "If you so good what don't you try moving it?" Bruce didn't sound happy he just wanted to watch his game.

Spike stood up and walked over to the tree, "Fine by me." The three men stepped back. Spike picked the tree up with both hands and carried it across the room like it was a stick. Spike placed the tree in it's base and looked at the men. There had shocked looks until Spike said, "One of you going to have to bloody screw this tree in I'm not standing here the whole bloody holiday."

The man who brought the tree walked down and screwed the bolts that would hold the tree up. The four of them looked at the tree and nodded, then the tree bringer said, "You must be William, I'm Meagan's grandpa, Gary."

Spike shook his hand and said, "Yeah, everyone been calling me Spike though."

Grandpa welcomed him and the four of them headed to the garage for beers and smokes, for those that smoked. Spike didn't talk much, but he listened to Bruce and Gary talk about stuff that was going on, with work, life, and money. Spike got board fast, Spike was about to finish his beer and leave with grandpa ask, "So... Spike, how long have you know Rainbow?"

Spike still felt a bit off having people call Mega Rainbow. But Spike picked it up anyway, "Oh I meet her 6 months and 4 weeks ago... well I saw her at this bar. Didn't get to talk to her, but later that night I saw her walking up to her apartment. Kind of strange to find the girl of your dreams living right above ya." Spike took the last drink from his beer can.

Then Bruce asked, "What do you have in mind for the future?" It was a simple enough answer, but Spike would blown away _haven't thought much about the future. It's not like a vampire and a slayer could work, right?_

Then Spike said, "I really do love Meg, but somewhere inside of me I think she could do better."

Bruce shook his head and took a drink then put his bottle down, "Meg doesn't stop talking about you. I haven't had a phone conversation with her without talking about you in months. But Spike if you hurt her we'll kill ya."

Spike looked at Bruce. It was an empty threat; Spike could easily take on all of them and any of their friends they dragged into it. But hurting Mega would hurt more than anything they could inflict. Spike heard a car pull up and took a deep breath glad that mega was finally home. He tossed his can in the garbage and said, "I'd never hurt her. I'd rather be dusted than even think about it." Spike walked out and back into the house, leaving Bruce Gary, and Dominik to think.


End file.
